Broken Strings
by xxxSuraiyaxxx
Summary: Edward Cullen has a dark past and a reputation as the high school "bad boy". Can the school counsellor Bella Swan reform him, or is it too late for him to change? AH, OOC. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Here's chapter 1 of my first ever fanfiction…don't forget to review! I haven't written a story like this for a very long time, so bear with me if I seem a little rusty :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That's why it's called FANfiction. (rolls eyes) Chapter 1

**EPOV:**

Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep.

"Damn alarm clocks" I muttered, slowly reaching over and fumbling for the off switch, wishing any second now that that bloody incessant beeping would stop by itself. My head throbbed, and there was a filthy taste in my mouth.

Flashbacks of last night's party flitted through my head, making me smile as I recalled the drunken antics of Jasper and Emmett, my two best friends. Suddenly, it switched to something else, something _worse._ My smile faded, and I buried my face in the pillow, groaning. Carlisle and Esme would _not_ be proud of me.

The door banged open, making me wince and the shrill voice of my sister Alice rang through the house.

"Wake up Edward, we're gonna be late!" As if I cared. How anyone on earth could be excited for school at this time of the morning was beyond me. I had nothing to look forward to except the fact that I could get wasted before class, but that meant nothing to me now. Judging by what happened yesterday, Jasper and Emmett would be mad at me as well, and I was _definitely_ not looking forward to that.

I slowly got up, stretching myself and called back to Alice, "I'm not coming today."

"Why?" She shouted back.

"Because…" I trailed off unhappily. "Because nobody would be happy to see me, that's why."

"Aww, is poor lickle Eddiekins feeling sad today?" She teased.

"

Just go without me," I told her.

"Fine, but you'll miss out on all the free weed!" She sang.

"Yeah well…" I sighed. "It's healthy to ditch class every now and then."

"True, so I guess I'll see you later on?"

"I guess" I replied.

She didn't reply, and a few minutes later and I heard the door slam and the roar of Alice's Porsche fade into the distance.

"Fuck," I muttered to myself. "I am royally screwed."

**So that's the end of chapter 1…what do you think? Review please; they make me happier than a shirtless Rob. (sigh)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Well, not as far as I know anyway.**

_6 months later_

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted Carlisle, my adoptive father. I could almost picture the veins sticking out of his neck as he leaned towards the stairs, which, I had to admit, was kind of funny. Even though I had my music on full blast, I could still hear him shout. I had rarely seen Carlisle so angry, and to tell you the truth, it scared me slightly.

"EDWARD! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" he shouted again. I quickly switched off my music and ran downstairs, slowing down apprehensively as I got nearer to Carlisle.

"Whatis the meaning of _this_?" he spat, his words dripping with anger. I cringed inwardly, but kept my face free of any emotion that passed through me. I had no idea of what he was talking about, but as though he had read my mind, he crossed over to the coffee table in the middle of the room, and held up a piece of paper.

"_This, _Edward. I'm talking about _this_. _Another_ speeding ticket." Oh joy, I thought. Speeding tickets were the least of my worries at this point, but I wasn't about to let Carlisle know that.

"The Chief of Police _himself _let me know that you've been arrested _fourteen_ times in the past _three months_, Edward. You've been smoking, drinking, doing god knows what. Can't you see what you're doing to us? To your mother?" Carlisle's expression had changed from anger to worry in the last few minutes, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Esme, my adoptive mother, with her head in her hands. It pained me to see her hurt, but I couldn't stop myself from blurting out to Carlisle.

"She's not my mother! And to tell you the truth, I'm glad!" Esme began to sob, and I took that as my cue to leave. As I slammed the front door with all my might, I heard Carlisle mutter angrily to me, "This isn't over yet, Edward. Not by a long shot."

I marched over to my Volvo, and started the engine, but I knew he wouldn't come after me. He had enough sense not to interfere with my life. He should have realised that a long time ago, but he hadn't, and this was the consequence. I drove as fast as I could, not caring whether I went over the speed limit. All that mattered was that I got to La Push as soon as possible, before I missed Jacob. I needed a hit, and I needed it _now._

**Sorry for the short chapters, people. I'm planning on doing lots of chapters and the chapters themselves not very long. I'm not very good at writing absolutely loads, because if I do, I end up repeating myself. As always, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This should clear any confusion that might have arisen from chapters 1 and 2 ******

**This is a longer chapter-my chapter lengths will be irregular, depending on what's happening in them (if that makes sense)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Happy reading!**

**EPOV:**

As I drove from my house to the reservation, my thoughts turned to the events that had occurred so frequently in the past six months. It had all started with that one party, that one night which had changed so many of our lives. It had caused me to skip school the next day, and most of the days after that, in order to escape the anger and death glares that would have been sent my way.

Flashback

_I stepped into the house, running a hand through my already dishevelled hair. I was shaking, but I didn't know why. I could never see things coming; it was usually Alice who had the uncanny ability to correctly predict the future. _

_Was it nervousness? Parties like these never usually got me nervous; it was more like worry. Worry that the cops would bust us, and Carlisle and Esme would find out about the lifestyle I led. Worry that I would knock up some poor girl whose name I wouldn't even remember, or worse, Rosalie, Jasper's twin, and Emmett's girlfriend. She was… pretty? No, that was a total understatement. She had model good looks, but I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot barge pole, unless I had a death wish of some sort._

"_Hi, Eddie," purred Jessica Stanley, placing a hand on my arm and fluttering her eyelashes at me. I rolled my eyes at her; she was obviously trying to flirt with me, but it really wasn't working. I shook her off (how? I had no idea) and walked into the kitchen without looking back. I desperately needed a drink of some sort. _

_Opening the cupboard, I caught a flash of a vodka bottle sitting in the corner. I grabbed it and quickly unscrewed the cap. It burned my throat, but I didn't care. Getting wasted tonight was the first thing on my list, and I was determined to make it happen. I hadn't partied this hard for a long time, and I deserved it, for all the hard work I had put in at school._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper and Emmett messing around, and a laugh escaped from my lips as I lifted the vodka bottle to my lips again. They were trying to balance shot glasses on top of other shot glasses, a party game that had been made up by Alice when she was completely wasted._

_I could hear Emmett's booming laughter ring through my ears as he walked over to the kitchen to get another drink, and as he came nearer, he whispered "Boo" in my ear. I jumped about ten feet in the air, and I was bent on getting him back for it._

"_Where's Rosalie" I asked, feigning concern._

"_Why?" Emmett replied, his brow furrowing in suspicion._

"_Just that…you know," I replied nonchalantly. "She's easy like that, you know?"_

_Emmett's expression turned from suspicion to anger. His arms shot out, and pushed me against the kitchen counter. I could feel it pressing into my back. Shit, I thought to myself, that's gonna leave a bruise in the morning._

"_Don't ever say that!" Emmett growled. He pushed me against the counter again, and in my alcohol-fuelled daze, I smashed the vodka bottle in his face. He let go, and fell to the ground. All I could see was glass, and red. I blinked. Was that blood? _

_Emmett lay motionless on the floor, and quickly a crowd was gathering around him. Jasper pushed through it, and saw me standing there, with the remains of the bottle in my hand, and his expression shifted from worry to horror, to anger. He lunged towards me, and in a flash I ran towards the nearest door. I drove off as fast as I could, tears running down my face. What had I done?_

_End of flashback_

I shook myself out of the reverie, and noticed that I was coming up to Jacob's house. I spotted his car in the driveway, as well as some others. I frowned, trying to remember whose cars they were. Never mind, I thought, they'd probably be in the house with Jacob.

I knocked on his door, and Jacob opened it, a cigarette dangling from his lips. The smell of weed assaulted my senses, and I found myself craving it more than I was before.

"Hey," Jacob greeted me and I nodded my head towards him. I stepped into his living room; there were two guys there already. One of them, who I recognised as Seth, was snorting coke from off the table in front of him. The other guy, I didn't recognise, but Jacob introduced him as Embry. He was oblivious to our presence in the room; he was too busy trying to decide which music to put in the CD player.

"So," Jacob said to me, "You want somethin'?"

I nodded my head in agreement, and Jacob disappeared into one of the other rooms. A few minutes later, he returned with a packet of white powder, and handed it to me. I thanked him, sat down, and spread the coke out in a straight line. Jacob handed me a rolled- up dollar note, and I snorted the powder. I sat back, waiting for it to take effect, and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I had drifted off into a silent, dreamless sleep.

**I hope that was satisfying enough to all readers out there ******

**As always, review. They make me happy ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I do own the dvd and the books though.**

**Sorry for the long wait people, I came down with a case of writer's block. **

**This chapter is dedicated to those people who reviewed and added me to their Author Alerts/ Story Alerts etc. It makes me happy to know that I've actually got readers. Anyway, enough with the mushiness, and on with the story.**

**Happy reading!**

EPOV:

I tossed and turned this way and that. The nightmares, which I had so successfully gotten rid of, had come back. I knew it was probably because of the coke I had taken. It had been a week since my last hit, and my body desperately craved it more than anything I had taken before did. I couldn't stop taking it, not now.

_"Stop it, stop it right now! Please, just stop!" my mother screamed, as my father began to hit her. My shaking, eight year old self stood in the doorway, crying. "Mommy!" I shouted out to her, and she turned to look at me._

_Her face was bloody, her nose dripping. My father stood back, admiring his handiwork. He slowly reached into his pocket. My mother was too terrified to move. He withdrew his hand. His fingers were wrapped around the trigger of a gun. He pointed it to my mom._

"_Sweet dreams, Elizabeth" my father whispered, and pulled the trigger. I jumped as it went off. My mom's body slumped against the couch, her blood staining the material. _

_My father turned to me, his eyes glinting in the darkness. I couldn't recognise the emotion that ran through it, but eventually I would realise what it was._

_He pointed the gun to his head. "Goodbye, Edward" he whispered to me._

"_BANG!" the trigger went off._

With that, I woke up screaming, sweat running down my face. I looked at the clock; it was only 4.45am. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, but I was tired. I hated these nightmares, they drained me of my energy, and I wished there were something I could do about them.

My door creaked open, and a face, which I had associated so many times with comfort, appeared. Esme. She had probably heard me screaming. It wasn't the first time, and definitely wouldn't be the last.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gently. I nodded my head in reply, wishing fervently that she would leave. I had nothing against her, but she was so _nice_, so _warm_. I didn't deserve any of it, and every time she comforted me, the guilt ripped through me like a hurricane.

"Okay then," she whispered, and quietly closed the door behind her. I heard her footsteps retreat, and I sighed with relief. Before she had a chance to come back, I swiftly reached under the mattress where my good friend Jack Daniels was waiting for me. I brought the bottle to my lips and drank deeply, feeling the ache in my chest settle into oblivion.

It was 5.15am now; the sun was just rising. A drive was a good idea. I swung my legs off the bed and got ready. I stunk of alcohol and sweat, so a shower was definitely necessary.

Half an hour later, I was showered and dressed. I ran down the stairs, the smell of fresh pancakes greeting me. My stomach growled in response, and I headed toward the kitchen. Esme was standing at the counter, with a coffee mug in her hand. She turned towards me, and smiled.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"You bet," I replied, and grabbed a plate, and loaded it up with pancakes. My stomach growled even louder, and as I ate, I felt content, almost _happy._ I smiled at Esme, and I told her I was going for a drive. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, which I took as an "okay".

I grabbed my leather jacket and my keys, and was soon driving along the road. The sun was shining. This was unusual; it normally rained all the time. I chuckled to myself. The good weather wouldn't last long; Forks was notorious for grey skies and rain.

As I passed Chief Swan's house I couldn't help but slow down as I saw another car parked on the driveway. A red truck. Who could it belong to? Chief Swan lived by himself; I had never heard of his family outside of Forks, and the only people he talked to lived on the rez. It was pretty ironic. Billy Black, Jacob's dad, was best friends with Chief Swan. I chuckled again; the alcohol had definitely lifted my mood.

The school was nearby, so stopping there seemed to be a good thing to do. I got out of my car and took out the little baggy of weed I carried around with me. It was kinda stupid to do that, in case I got pulled over by the police, but I needed it.

**You know what to do! Press the green button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. I don't own Twilight. **

**Sorry for the irregular updates, people. Sometimes I'm just not in the mood to write, you know? And I keep losing track of time…lol :P**

**Happy reading!**

**EPOV:**

As I leant against the door of my car, smoking, my mind drifted back to how fast I had turned from that guy who everybody feared to one who was now hated immensely. Since the 'incident' with Emmett and Jasper at Lauren Mallory's party six months ago, neither of them was talking to me. I had apologised profusely to them, but they no longer wanted to know me. They were my best friends; without them I was nothing. I had taken to sitting by myself, or with Alice, if she decided to join me, in the school cafeteria. Thank God for alcohol and weed; it dulled the sadness and guilt that was eating my insides slowly, day by day.

There was no chance that I would get caught smoking weed here. The teachers were used to it; they would have made a fuss over it before, but it had happened so many times that they had just given up. I chuckled to myself as I remembered Mike Newton getting busted for coke, and strongly denying it until his bag had searched, and the teacher holding up the little baggy of white powder. Emmett, Jasper and I had planned the whole thing: we had planted it in Newton's bag, and then managed to get Jessica and Lauren to spread the whole thing around school. The guy was a douchebag, he got what he deserved after saying stuff about my dad. Stupid bastard. The worst thing he probably got high off was a magic marker. I shook my head to clear my mind and spotted Alice's Porsche pulling up into the school parking lot.

She skipped out of it gracefully; Alice was the type of girl that gymnasts envied. She could hold her own against others, and though her size held her back at times, she was extremely feisty, sometimes to the point where it was scary.

"Got anymore?" she asked, gesturing to the cigarette. I shook my head, and a look of disappointment passed across her face, fleetingly, soon replaced with a smile. Alice was the only person who actually _wanted _to talk to me after what I did to Emmett. Granted, she was my sister, so she _had_ to talk to me, but I was grateful for her company. She had been dating Jasper for a while, and I couldn't hold her back because of a stupid thing that I had done. It wasn't fair to her.

Pretty soon, everybody else began to arrive. I couldn't see Rosalie's BMW, and Jasper usually rode with Alice, so they must have been skipping school again. It wasn't anything new; we used to do it a lot. Recently though, they were doing it more and more, which got me worried. I still cared about them, even though they chose to cut all ties with me the night I had accidentally hurt Emmett. _Stop thinking about it,_ I scolded myself.

Alice tugged on my sleeve, which shook me out of my daydream. We began to walk up to the school entrance together, and people avoided us, which was natural. We owned this school; they knew better than to mess with us. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jessica Stanley out of the corner of my eye flirting with Eric Yorkie. I scoffed; she was pathetic, even in bed. Of course I'd had her; I was famous for being a player, and Jessica, who claimed she was the best sex I'd ever had, meant _nothing_ to me. She had claimed to be my girlfriend for about a month after we had slept together, but she stopped after Alice had threatened her.

I stuffed my books into my locker, shoving them in as far as they would go, before heading towards the cafeteria. My stomach growled; I hadn't eaten anything all day apart from those pancakes I had had in the morning. The cafeteria served _really_ crappy food that tasted like dirt, but it was enough to save me from dying of hunger by the time I got home.

As I entered the double doors, heads turned to look at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jessica and Mike glaring at me with absurd ferociousness. I glared back and they quickly looked away. Good, I thought, that'd show them. I grabbed a slice of pizza and dumped it on a plate before paying for it. I spotted Alice sitting at our usual table by herself, so I quickly stuffed the spare change in my pockets and headed in her direction.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologised to her while simultaneously pulling out a chair and sitting on it. I took a bite of pizza and made a face at the taste, but carried on talking with my mouth full. I seriously couldn't be bothered with table manners right now. "The teacher wouldn't stop droning on about some new shrink joining the school."

Alice's face lit up at the last sentence. Weird, I thought, but I carried on eating my pizza regardless of Alice's "weird ways". "You know about it?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I had to go to her session second period," she replied. "And…I think you have to as well."

My eyes widened. "What the fuck?" I shot at Alice. She cringed, and I immediately felt bad for speaking to her in such a horrible way.

"Sorry…"she trailed off. "I didn't know about the whole shrink thing until the principal called me to his office, and I _certainly_ didn't know about you having to go to her until she told me."

"Fuck", I muttered. There was no way in hell I was going to see a fucking shrink. I wasn't crazy. I didn't need help. And I sure as hell didn't need some middle-aged frump asking me about my 'feelings'.

I looked around the cafeteria, and my eyes landed on the teacher's table. There was a woman there who I'd never seen before. She wasn't bad looking, as far as I could see. She couldn't be the new shrink though; she looked too young. Was she a new student? Nah, that wasn't right. Whenever there was a new student, the atmosphere was filled with a buzz of gossip and rumours.

"Is that her?" I asked Alice, pointing in the direction where the woman was sitting. Alice nodded, and I sighed, sinking into my chair. I seriously _did not_ want a fucking therapy session. Who in their right minds would be responsible for hiring a shrink? Then it dawned on me. Carlisle. That stupid motherfucker must have put the principal up to this. But why Alice? She had never seen our dad hitting our mom; he'd always done it at night. Alice was a heavy sleeper so she would have never heard mom screaming, and dad's shouting, or so I thought.

The bell rang, and the cafeteria began to empty out. I stayed in my seat; I couldn't be bothered to get up, but I needed to catch up on my Biology lessons if I wanted to please Carlisle with a perfect GPA. I stretched my legs, said bye to Alice, and followed the throng of students out of the exit and into the corridor.

**So a longer chapter this time, people. I was thinking of doing an outtake with Alice's session. What do you think? Review and tell me your opinions!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait. I've decided to take this story off and do a re-write. When I first started writing, I just rushed through it and made it up as I went along. Now, with a little bit more thought, and better ideas as to how I can depict my characters, I've decided to scrap it, and start again. I apologise if this leaves you disappointed, but I think it's the best thing to do. Oh, and I hope it encourages my readers out there (you know who you are) to review. The amount of reviews I have at the moment is pathetic.

The newer version should be up soon. I don't know when, so please don't ask me for dates. Also, my updates will be planned, meaning I'll probably update every week. Please don't get unhappy if I don't update for more than a week; there's usually a very good reason to that.

xxxSuraiyaxxx


End file.
